The use of garbage cans can be cumbersome and impractical in many circumstances. Examples of these circumstances include camping, picnicking, backyard barbeques and confined locations (i.e. remodeling a bathroom with a narrow doorway prevents the use of a large trash can). Other circumstances, such as raking leaves or grass, where one garbage can is insufficient to contain all refuse, makes the use of bags alone (that is, without any garbage can for support) much more attractive.